


one day feels like a lifetime, six years feels like a millennium, tomorrow feels like an eternity

by chrobins



Series: From One to Eleven [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my second contribution to the "from one to eleven" kurotsukki event!</p>
<p>a celebration of their six year anniversary with a lovely proposal <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day feels like a lifetime, six years feels like a millennium, tomorrow feels like an eternity

Tetsurou was ready; he practiced with Bokuto over his proposal speech, where exactly he would propose...it was going to be perfect. After almost six years of dating, Tetsurou figured it was finally time; he and Kei were already living together, already eating most of their meals together, sleeping in the same bed. Getting married would just be the strawberry on top of the delicious, sweet slice of cake that their life was.

 

But knowing Kei, Tetsurou was sure his partner already knew. Kei was smart, picked up on things very easily. When Tetsurou had asked Kei on a romantic night out, he  _ knew _ it was a dead giveaway. Marriage was something they’ve talked about for a long time. And Kei could probably see in their bank account that Tetsurou had withdrawn some money to get the ring. 

 

Yet Kei had been kind about it, not raising any questions. He’d probably act surprised, for Tetsurou’s sake. And that in itself was proof enough that Kei was perfect for him.

 

After dinner at Kei’s favorite restaurant, and a mandatory stop at the little bakery down the street from their apartment that had Kei’s favorite strawberry cakes, Tetsurou veered them to the park across the street. It was dark, street lamps lighting the pathways. There were a few night joggers, other couples, and business people cutting through the park to either get home or starting a night shift. Tetsurou grasped Kei’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers, holding the boxed cake in his other arm. Kei swung their hands together, trying to act like he didn’t know what was coming.

 

“It’s really pretty out.” Tetsurou mused, squeezing Kei’s hand lightly. Kei hummed in agreement. “The stars are so bright...it’s almost like you can see them all individually.” Tetsurou looked up at the sky, his gaze shifting to Kei. “But still the closest star is right here next to me.”

 

Kei laughed. “I’m a star? Whatever happened to that ‘moonshine’ you keep calling me?”

 

“Well, my moonshine princess  _ is _ a star.” Tetsurou tilted his head and smirked. “Which do you like better?”

 

“Hmm,” Kei hummed, like he had to ponder over the two choices. “I like anything you call me. Especially if you smile like that.” Kei leaned over and poked Tetsurou’s cheek. “Your smile is killer, you know? It’s sexy, charming, and yet so incredibly sweet at the same time. Makes me wonder what the hell I ever did to deserve you.” Kei looked back up at the stars. “I was such an  _ ass _ to you back then. When we first met. I still  _ am _ kind of an asshole, aren’t I?” Kei asked, looking back at Tetsurou.

 

Tetsurou only smiled. “My little grumpy moonshine princess was just going through puberty, that’s all.” Kei laughed at that. “And besides, if you weren’t an asshole, I’d be worried. I’d be wondering where the real Kei went.” Tetsurou hummed, like he was reminiscing about their past. “Though I would really appreciate it if you’d stop kicking me out. Even if it’s just a little while...it gets cold outside!”

 

“Well, maybe if you stopped leaving your sticky underwear all over the floor, I would reconsider, my handsome kitty cat.” Kei smiled and pressed a finger to Tetsurou’s nose. “But I’m sorry for that. Sometimes I just can’t handle you.”

 

“Fair enough.” Tetsurou hummed and looked around, feeling his palms getting sweaty as they were approaching the place where he would kneel and propose to Kei. “Do you know what day it is?” Tetsurou asked, looking at the ground. 

 

Kei’s voice was quiet. “Yeah. Six years, Tetsurou. Six years of dealing with your ‘grumpy moonshine princess’.”

 

“Correction, my  _ beautiful, stunning, absolutely gorgeous,  _ grumpy moonshine princess.” Tetsurou smiled, slowing his walk. Kei followed, slowing down as well. “Six years of you dealing with my horrible sleep posture and my unstoppable sap. Honestly, I don’t know how you did it.”

 

Kei laughed. “Me neither. I don’t know what it is about you, Kuroo Tetsurou.” He gave the other a look over. “Maybe it was your hair.”

 

Tetsurou gasped. “My hair  _ is _ nice, isn’t it? What did Oikawa used it say about it? Something artistic…”

 

“Artfully tousled.” Kei laughed. “There’s nothing ‘artful’ about it. Tell me again how Oikawa and you managed to be in one room and he couldn’t get his hands on your hair to fix it? I mean, someone who cares so much about their hair gets one look at your and doesn’t do a thing?”

 

Tetsurou puffed out his chest. “My hair is already perfect.” But all Kei could do was laugh; when they had first met, Kei and Tadashi had bets about whether or not Tetsurou was nesting a small animal inside of his “artful tousles.” “But enough about me.” Tetsurou let go of Kei’s hand and nestled both of his hands inside of his pockets. “I’d rather talk about you.” Tetsurou smiled. Kei did too, knowingly. 

 

“Oh? What about me?” Kei smirked, and Tetsurou felt very nervous. 

 

“You know what.” Tetsurou took a deep breath. “I had a big speech planned for this moment...at this exact spot. I practiced with Bokuto over and over again, but now that I think about it, he probably opened his big mouth and told Akaashi, and he probably told you, and I  _ know _ you’re smart enough to figure out what I’m about to do right now...but now that I think about it,  _ Kei, _ there is no speech big enough in this world to describe how much I love you.”

 

Tetsurou dropped on one knee, fishing a small black box from his coat pocket in front of Kei, hands shaking as he held the box in his hands. “I knew you were special the moment I first laid eyes on you...and it didn’t take very long for me to fall completely head over heels for you. And I’m so glad that it didn’t take you very long to say yes to our first date, here in this very park, where I handmade lunch bentos and got you your favorite piece of cake.” Tetsurou smiled, lopsided as usual, and it was hard for Kei not to burst into tears. “Six years ago, I asked you to date me. And you said yes...six years ago, I was a very happy man. And now…” Tetsurou opened the velvet box, revealing a golden band with the inscription “for my moonshine” on the underside. “Now, I’m asking if you would make me an even happier man...and marry me.”

 

Kei knew from the start Tetsurou’s plan; it was hard not too. And not to mention Bokuto’s big mouth was a huge giveaway. But even though Kei was prepared for it, completely expecting it, though humoring Tetsurou by not saying a thing, the emotions that swirled up inside of him were unstoppable. He felt tears well up and slide down his cheeks at the sight of Tetsurou on one knee, hands shaking, holding up a ring that would officially tie their love completely together, with that cavity inducing smile that made Kei’s heart flutter every time.

 

“Yes...of course.” Kei was ashamed at the sound of his cracked, high-pitched voice, but it didn’t matter anymore, because Tetsurou was crying too, slipping the band around his ring finger, and swooping Kei into his arms, kissing the tears away before sealing their lips together in a light, feathery kiss. Kei found himself clinging to Tetsurou when they pull apart, eyes watery, smiles on both of their faces. “Tetsurou…” Kei whined, shivering. It was almost too much.

 

“I love you, Kei.” Tetsurou smiled and kissed Kei lightly one more time, reaching for Kei’s hands, intertwining them.

 

“Oh, wait.” Kei pulled away for a bit and reaches inside his own coat pocket and pulled out a similar box similar to the one Tetsurou had. “I got one for you too.”

 

Tetsurou was speechless when Kei opened the velvet box revealing an identical ring to the one on Kei’s hand. “W-what? R-really?”

 

“Well, I wanted us to match.” Kei pulled the ring out and showed the underside to Tetsurou. Tetsurou teared up when he read “for my handsome black cat.” Kei was  _ way _ too perfect for his own good. “Will you accept this?”

 

“Of course, Kei!” Tetsurou held out his hand for Kei to slip the ring on his finger, and they were now matching, the rings signifying their endless love. “I’m so happy…”

 

“Me too, Tetsurou.” Kei smiled and leaned over to plant a small kiss on Tetsurou’s kiss. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, because now, I’m officially  _ yours.” _

 

Tetsurou felt his heart flutter at such sweet words. “And I’m  _ yours  _ as well. Forever and ever.”

 

Kei smiled, holding on to the lapels of Tetsurou’s coat. Tetsurou pulled Kei in by the waist, foreheads touching as they smiled. And when they kissed, it seemed that all of the stars had aligned, that they were frozen in time, every puzzle of their lives fitting together perfectly, the rings being their last puzzle piece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
